Talk:Water Release: Water Formation Wall
Hand seals The hand seals for this are still wrong. The last hand seal is the same as the one the the Hyugas use to activate Byakugan during part one, which as far as I can tell is a modified snake. This is the same hand seal that the Second uses to activate this technique in the Manga. Rayfire 20:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Kakuzu a user? on Kakuzu's page it says he is a user of this technique then I looked under the infobox and it does not state his name, is it okay for me to add him under users? Hidan13 (talk) 21:03, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Suien a user? I was watching the 2nd OVA the other day and I saw Suien block Sasuke's Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire by raising a water wall similar to the one used by Kakuzu. Can we consider Suien as a user of Water Style: Water Encampment Wall? Itachi? Didn't Itachi use this to protect himself when his kagebunshin exploded? (talk) 17:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :That was Kakashi. ''~SnapperT '' 18:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Then what do you say about this? (talk) 18:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :A wave? The second databook only lists Kakashi and the Second as users. ''~SnapperT '' 18:13, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Databooks are known to be wrong on occassion(mentioning karin was from a village that was wiped out then showing her as a grass ninja).Heres manga proof of itachi using waterwall(you could say he copied it a few pages back)http://www.mangareader.net/93-147-11/naruto/chapter-142.html ~Novafire1 :I see Itachi being protected by a wall of water. I don't see anything indicating that it's this technique, or that it's actually Itachi performing it. :Also, the databooks weren't wrong about Karin. At the time of the chūnin exams, she must have already been with Orochimaru, meaning she was simply undercover as a kusanin, just as Orochimaru himself and the Sound Four. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) So...youre saying a wall of water came out of the ground spontaneously to protect itachi?Or that kakashi made it to protect him? :No. He saying that you're speculating because the technique's name wasn't given nor he listed as a user in the databook ergo we cannot add him as a user. There are other techniques that can probably create a wall of water. Also please sign your posts.--Cerez365™ 14:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm also saying that with other (confirmed) users, you generally see the water actually coming from their mouths. This isn't the case with Itachi here. It could very well be that Kisame is performing this technique. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::I think when kakashi used it to defend against Itachis Water Fang Bullet, he didn't split water out of his mouth.--LeafShinobi (talk) 17:40, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's true, he used the water around him. But he was listed as a user in the databook. There are simply too many assumptions to list him as a user.--Cerez365™ 17:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Darui's use Didn't darui use it from a pre-existing water source like the second Hokage did?.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 16:11, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Anyone?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 16:59, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello!!!!!--Charmanking2198 (talk) 17:12, November 7, 2012 (UTC) No, he didn't. Neither did Tobirama.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah? then why does it say in the article "Tobirama Senju was able to produce one without a pre-existing water source, which was a testament to his skill and one of the reasons why he was selected as Hokage" we all know he did that whene he was reincarnated by orochimaru in his battle with the third Hokage, what i'm asking is did darui do that too whene he stopped sasuke's attack at the raikage (it is shown at the image of the article).--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:06, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :Please read the question you just asked. My response it correct as is. Darui nor the Second used pre-existing water sources, they kneaded chakra in their stomachs to make it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:13, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Besides, it's obvious from the manga and anime that they released the water from their mouths. Do you not believe it even though it's clearly shown being released from their mouths. (talk) 21:19, November 7, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan first, i meant saying without a pre-existing source in my question cerez it was a mistake. secondly, i know they both released the water from their mouths, what i was actually wondering is why does the article concentrates on Tobirama while darui has also done the same thing and used the technique without a pre-existing source, ok!!.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:30, November 7, 2012 (UTC) That was said in what chapter 60? Besides translations are normally very poor, especially viz media's, id like to get the raw translation of the comment. Also Darui is a jonin, their the elite, if the current genration of ninja can beat the 3rd raikage, 2nd mizukage and other very powerful resurected ninja, then why can't they match them? (talk) 21:36, November 7, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan I know! exactly! the article sais "Tobirama Senju was able to produce one without a pre-existing water source, which was a testament to his skill and one of the reasons why he was selected as Hokage" and that made it look like only tobirama was ever shown using the technique without a pre-existing water source while you can actually see just right there at the image of the article darui doing the same thing. it's a little weird.--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:55, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Kishimoto decided to ret-con. (talk) 22:14, November 7, 2012 (UTC) yomiko-chan Ok, you really didn't have to bump the topic twice after creating it. You bumped it in less than two hours. People don't actually live here despite what others may think. Tobirama is singled out because he's the first instance of creating water from chakra being mentioned as something only very powerful ninja can do. Omnibender - Talk - 23:44, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :It is not weird. I'm tired of saying that we cannot make concessions in a person's article for other people. That is what was said about Tobirama, not because other people have done it years later means it makes Tobirama's information any less true. There are things that people could do in the 1700's that people in present day can do without thinking. That doesn't mean we should detract from their work/abilities.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:10, November 8, 2012 (UTC)